


i really wanna kiss you (and i think i might)

by sapphicsandseblos (solange_lol)



Series: snippets [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Facetime, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Phone Calls, Seblos, and if this is based off of my first girlfriend and i? whos to say, canon complient, hsmtmts, i made myself cry laugh writing this, lmao im so sorry if this gives you second hand embarrasment, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/sapphicsandseblos
Summary: Red shakes his head. "How did you know?”“Know what?”“That you wanted to be with him.”Seb coughs. “I mean, uh, I think I would actually have tobewith him to know.”
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	i really wanna kiss you (and i think i might)

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao imagine planning your first kiss with someone [nervously glances at first relationship]
> 
> title from "freckles and constellations" by dodie!

“Did you know Carlos was the one when you two first kissed?”

Seb blinks. “Uh, what?”

“I tried to ask Ricky earlier but he was wildly unhelpful and then Ashlyn joined the call and it- it’s a long story,” Big Red sighs. He had jumped the gun the moment the call connected, and Seb was still processing. _When he and Carlos first what?_

Red shakes his head, continuing from his tangent. “Anyway, how did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you wanted to be with him.”

Seb coughs. “I mean, uh, I think I would actually have to _be_ with him to know.”

He can see Red tilting his head on screen. “Wait, you guys aren’t together?”

“No,” Seb blushes. “Not yet, at least. 

“You guys kissed though, right?”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, does a kiss on the cheek count?”

Red shakes his head again. “Okay, apparently whatever you two have going on is a lot more complicated than what I have. You should figure that out.”

“Yeah,” Seb laughs quietly. “I probably should.”

They catch up a little more, Big Red fully explaining what happened with Ashlyn the night of the show (he heard a little bit about it from Carlos, who had gotten Ashlyn’s side of the story from the cast party after watching the two dance around each other for weeks leading up the show. Slightly ironic, considering that’s exactly what Seb and Carlos were doing as well.)

Eventually, Red hangs up. The call disappears, bringing Seb back to his call screen. For a moment, he hovers over Carlos’s contact (he took up half of Seb’s _recent calls_ sections) and debating for a moment if he should call him.

What they _were_ exactly, Seb couldn’t quite explain. Every perfect fictional romance was so straightforward: two people like each other, they eventually kiss, and boom, relationship. 

Apparently, nobody bothered to mention to him that if you throw in a year of being friends, early morning dance lessons that turned into dancing at homecoming, comforting the other when they’re stressed, random jealousy when another boy caresses Carlos’s cheek the same way Seb has been wanting to do for _months,_ and the occasional handhold or cheek kiss things get very complicated. For them both being the full rainbow of gay, the gray area was _very_ apparent. 

Sure, simple communication would probably fix all of this, but Seb’s not very good at not flipping out when it comes to flirting with Carlos or _being around Carlos in general._ Everything about him is so _existent_ to him. Carlos _encapsulates_ him, and he can’t seem to ever get him to leave his mind for hours, sometimes _days_ afterward (not that he necessarily _wants_ him to.)

The idea of even talking to Carlos about all of this makes his heart skip a beat, and in his panic, he presses the call button. Before Seb can even think to pick up, _calling Carlos Rodriguez..._ changes to _connecting..._ on his phone screen.

Well, no going back now.

“Hey, Seb,” Carlos greets excitedly, smile stretched wide and genuine. “I was actually _just_ about to call you funnily enough! I have this concept for 'Be Our Guest' and assuming you’ll be Lumiere in the show, I’m sure you could-”

“Did you want to kiss me?” Seb blurts out before he can stop himself, immediately feeling his entire body heat up. Any moment and he’ll probably start _literally_ shaking. 

Carlos is also flushed, although his smile never drops. He sounds both nervous and excited when he asks, “What?”

Seb chews on his lip, looking anywhere but at Carlos. “The night of the show, when you kissed me on the cheek right before ‘Bop to the Top,’ did you want to kiss me?”

“I mean, _yeah,”_ Carlos coughs, blushing hard, and Seb can feel his heart racing. “But uh, Seb. I’ve _been_ wanting to kiss you since, like, way before then.”

Now it’s Seb’s turn to question. “What? _When?”_

Carlos lifts his arms, closing his eyes as he places his hand under his cheeks, smile still not leaving his face. “I mean, like, _every day_ since freshman year honestly, but y’know. Homecoming, when I asked you that morning, and then at the dance. Kourtney’s car when she was driving us home from Big Red’s that night when we wrote ‘Truth, Justice, and Songs in our Key’. Uh, Ashlyn’s house at Thanksgiving. At the El Ray. In the hall before the show. After the cast party,” he rattles off, then looks at the camera. “And, um, right now.”

Seb’s entire body is on fire. The butterflies in his stomach are like a swarm, and his legs are practically vibrating considering how hard they’re shaking right now as he scrunches himself into a ball, never tearing his eyes from his phone. This conversation is hilariously awkward and intimate in the best way possible, and the only thing he’s thinking about is there’s no way this is his real life. 

“So, uh,” Seb laughs quietly. “So say next time we hang out. If there was a _moment…_ would you let me?”

Carlos quirks an eyebrow. “Seb Matthew-Smith, are you trying to plan a kiss with me?”

“Well, I never told you _when!_ I said if there was a _moment,”_ Seb clarifies, then buries his head in one of his arms, the other still holding his phone out. “But, um, maybe. If you’re okay with that.”

“I’m more than okay with that,” he says quietly, voice catching at the very ending, and _oh man_ does Seb wish he was there right now. 

“Cool,” Seb says.

It’s quiet. Not uncomfortably so, just in a way that they keep looking at each other, heads tilting, smiles and growing, and every once in a while one of them will scrunch up their face or hide it in their sleeve when the eye contact becomes too much.

There’s a question posing at the back of Seb’s throat, still, and he thinks _if they’ve gotten this far, he might as well suck it up and ask._

“So, if we _are_ doing this-”

“Which it sounds like we are,” Carlos shrugs easily, although his face is still bright red.

“Yeah, so would that, um,” his voice drops a bit, although he doesn’t lose the little bit of confidence he has at this moment. “Would that mean we're dating?”

Carlos shrugs. “I mean, depends. A kiss doesn’t mean we're dating.”

“Right.”

“But,” he tilts his head. “If you- if you _wanted_ to be…” Carlos trails off.

“I mean… what do you want?”

“What do you want, Seb? I asked first.”

He laughs at Carlos, letting his head fall into his arms once again. 

“I do. Want that,” he mumbles, praying they’re on the same page.

When he looks up again, Carlos has his hands over his mouth again, but Seb can tell he’s still smiling.

“Cool,” his voice catches again, and it takes Seb a moment to realize that _he’s the one making Carlos flustered like this._ It’s all he needs for confirmation _that Carlos wants this too_ before he speaks again.

“Because I want that too.”

“So,” he lays his head down on his arm, this time not hiding his face. “That’s it? Were dating?”

Carlos mocks his movement. “I think we are.”

“This seems so much easier in all the movies,” Seb laughs.

“It really does.”

He’s quiet for a moment. Then, “I wish I was there right now so I could kiss you.”

It’s barely a whisper, but Carlos’s face heats up all the same.

“I wish you were too,” he mumbles. “Guess I’ll just have to wait. Are you free tomorrow?”

“For you? Always.”

“Cool.”

“Cool,” he says back, then, “so tell me about this choreo idea you had.”

And if Seb texts Big Red the next day after getting home from Carlos’s house that he can finally get back to him about that question, then who’s to say.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that ending was a tease but im tired. this is baased off of the most recent facetime video we got. (seblos facetime when @ hsmtmts)
> 
> also omg happy hsmtmts anniversary to me! one year ago babie i watched this alphabet show for the first time look how far we've come
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @klaineiac or twitter @SE3LOS !!


End file.
